Lost in the Rain-Sequal One: Never Leave Me Again
by The Crazy One Matt
Summary: This fanfic is a *fanfare* TAIORA! I'm not so good at summaries... -.- Just R&R, okay? -.-;


Lost in the Rain   
-Sequal one: Never Leave Me Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. Digimon is © (copyright) to Toei, Bandai,   
and Fox Kids. Please do not mock or make fun of me for making a fanfic that   
is kinda well, um... 'cheesy' as some of you people call it. ^^; This is my   
first fan fiction that's NOT about mimato. That is all I want to say,   
good-bye people! Peace out! ^.~\\// Oh, by the way, this takes place in 02.   
^^;   


* * *

_"I'll never forget that night when we shared our first kiss.... It was the_   
_happiest moment of my life... I'll never forget, even though we are_   
_apart..." _A figure was standing in the rain, sobbing in tears. _"Why did he_   
_leave me..? I still will never forget this day...."_

*flash back*

_"TAICHI!!" I cried. Rain was pouring down from the sky and thunder was_   
_roaring from above. "Taichi where are you! TAICHI!!!" I cried but all I_   
_could here was an echo of my voice calling my beloved. "I'll always have a_   
_place for you in my heart, but I must move on... Good-bye... Sorasama..."_   
_was all I could remember of what's left of him. "TAICHI!!!!" I screamed_   
_from the top of my lungs till I could not hold anymore._

*flash back end*

"Taichi..." I started to cry hard until I couldn't breathe. I got up and   
ran and I accidentally bumped into someone. "Whoa, slow down there." I   
heard the gentle voice speak. "Why are you crying about?" I had my face   
down because I did not want to show my sadness. I tried to speak but   
nothing came out. I finally looked up and I saw his sweet, gentle, caring   
face. "My name is Yamato." (AN: Don't worry Taiora fans! It won't turn out   
like what you think, I think...) I replied but my voice was shaky. "M-m-my   
n-n-name i-is S-s-sora." His smile made me feel warm inside, and I smiled   
back. the rain suddenly cleared and the sun came out. I was happy again.   
"So, Yamato, how are you?" I asked in a mild tone. "Fine. Oh, bu the way,   
my band and I were looking for a female lead voiceless, and I was wondering   
if you would-" "I'D LOVE TO!" he smiled and I smiled too.

We walked to his garage and I saw some instruments and people playing them.   
"Is this your band, Yamato?" "Yup, this is my band!" "Hey Yamato, where did   
you find this good looking babe?" Yamato mumbled a 'shut up!' I blushed and   
giggled. "Thanks for the compliment." I smiled and giggled again. "So, when   
do we start, Yamato?" "Right now, if you want." "Okay! So, what do I sing?"   
Yamato handed me a sheet of paper with words and music notes on it. "Read   
it then try it." " Uh.. alright." I read the lyrics over and over again   
till I got the hang of it. "Um.. Ready." "Okay, ready guys?" "Ready!"   
"Good, okay.. A ONE TWO THREE FOUR!" "Sometimes I wonder where you are"   
Yamato sang. "And sometimes I wonder where you went" I sang also. "But   
together through and through, me and you!" we both sang together and I saw   
a little smile from Yamato. "Always through and through, no matter what we   
do, you and me together, me and you!"

Practice was over, and Yamato walked me home. "Thanks for letting me   
practice with you and your band, Yamato." "No prob, Sorasama." He kissed me   
on the lips and walked away. _"Sorasama... What Taichi use to call me.. No,_   
_I am over Taichi, Yamato and I are together now." _I struggled to keep   
Taichi out of my mind, but the more I struggle, the more I think of him.   
_"Taichi... Now I know why you lefted me...."_

*another flash back*

_"He he, oh stop! Stop Jyou" I giggled. "Sorasama!?" I gasped and choked._   
_"Taichi?! Taichi, it's not what you think!" "I know exactly what it is!" He_   
_threw down the boquet of flowers and ran away in tears. "Taichi..."_

*flash back ends*   


"I've gotta get him back!" I ran up and got my coat and went searching for   
Taichi. "TAICHI!" I scremed his name. I notice it was the same weather when   
Taichi lefted me. "Sorasama?" I heard a voice call my name. "Taichi?" I looked   
behind me and there he was! "TAICHI!" I ran up to him. "Sorasama!" We hugged   
and hugged. We looked eachother and stared into eachother's eyes. "Taichi, I   
love you..." "I love you too, Sorasama...." I looked at him trying to hide my tears,   
then suddenly, we kissed. The kiss was so long that I couldn't breathe. We finally   
stopped and I cried in joy. Then I saw Yamato, and he winked at me. I was   
confused but then I relized it was him who brought Taichi back to me. I mouthed   
a 'thank you' to him and he mouthed 'no prob' back to me. I smiled and hugged   
Taichi.

"Taichi," I stared him straight in the eye.

"Yes, Sorasama?" "Promise to never leave me again, never again...."  


* * *

Well, tell me what you think. PLEASE NO FLAMES! To all Michi and other couple supporters, don't flame me. Thank you, please review!   



End file.
